


I Don't Really Regret Social Media

by ShipsSailSir



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-10-10 15:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10441242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipsSailSir/pseuds/ShipsSailSir
Summary: Jack is just a barista, who enjoys drawing his favourite Youtuber, Markiplier, and thinks that he's going to regret posting his fan art on social media.





	1. I Don't Really Regret Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, folks. So, welcome to the first fanfiction I'm actually going to publish (finally). It's not going to be the best and...well, everybody is going to be out of character since I've never really written for either Mark or Jack before. ALSO I CANT REALLY WRITE ACCENTS DONT KILL ME IM JUST TRYING TO WRITE JACK'S VOICE DECENTLY. Anyway, let the (in no way real) fanfiction commence!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, folks. So, welcome to the first fanfiction I'm actually going to publish (finally). It's not going to be the best and...well, everybody is going to be out of character since I've never really written for either Mark or Jack before. ALSO I CANT REALLY WRITE ACCENTS DONT KILL ME IM JUST TRYING TO WRITE JACK'S VOICE DECENTLY. Anyway, let the (in no way real) fanfiction commence!

It had all started one morning when Jack was at work. He worked as a barista at a coffee shop in his town, and, to be honest, it wasn’t really that interesting. Sure, you had the occasional drama or ‘famous’ person, but even that got boring after a while. So he started drawing when there weren’t many people around. At first it were things like drinks, tables, scenes. Then it slowly became things like...well, things like Markiplier. Markiplier was a youtuber who was nearing 100,000 subscribers. Jack had been there since 100. He loved watching the American and would go home every day looking forward to a new video. He was working on a new sketch when a customer walked in, but he was too distracted to notice.

“Is that Markiplier?”

“Em..yes, it is, actually..”

“It’s really good!”

“Thank ya. Are ya a fan?”

“Yes, a big one, actually,” The customer smiled, “Can I have a cappuccino, please?”

“Sure,” Jack started making the order, noticing how the woman started looking through his sketches in his (Markiplier) sketchpad. “Doesn’t sound like ya come from Ireland.” He attempted to start a conversation to distract his customer, not wanting her to see the….many drawings he’d made of Mark.

“No, I’m from England, staying here for a week. Say, you’re a good drawer, do you have a Tumblr or something?” Well, he'd failed.

“Em, I do, but I don’t use it or anythin’.”

“You should. I’m usually called EngliishShiips on any social media. Double I’s.”

“I’m...em...I’m usually Jacksepticeye. On Tumblr as well, I think.”

“Great, I’ll follow you.” She smiled at it again, paid for her drink and left. Well, that was weird.

 

 

Jack sighed. Was he really about to do this? Apparently, he was. Why? He had no idea. Sighing again, Jack posted the sketch of Markiplier he drew.

_I'm goin' ta regret this._

Oh, he wasn’t.


	2. I Don't Really Regret Fanart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack starts getting requests, and fanfiction writers are definitely insane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably not going to update daily, but I've got time this morning so yay! (It may be night for you now but still). ALSO THANK YOU GUYS FOR BEING SO SUPPORTIVE HOLY SHIT.

He hadn’t checked his Tumblr in a week. Maybe it was out of shame, or regret, or maybe just because he was scared that he would receive hate. Maybe it was because he had to work overtime because a coworker was ill. Probably the last one. He didn’t mind it so much, it did mean extra money for...em...well, for stuff. Yeah... _stuff_. Jaysus, his life was sad.

After a week of coming home extremely late, Jack was finally back around 18:00. Well, maybe not finally, but still, he was home early. With nothing to do. Except watch Markiplier’s new videos. It didn’t really take too long to finish that. Now what? Maybe...he should go on Tumblr and check if anybody had seen it. He didn’t go on Tumblr immediately. Oh no, far from it. He checked all of his other social media twice, before going to the website.

Holy shit.

That were many reblogs.

He started smiling. Maybe...maybe it wasn’t as bad as he thought.

He posted another one.

* * *

For another two months he started posting his drawings, adding a few other ones (which were basically sketches of the cafe), and he drew new ones whenever he wanted to. With the extra money he’s earned working overtime he started buying art stuff, and took a particular liking towards Copic markers. He hadn’t been this happy in a long time. He took commissions, but, because he was a minor artist and didn’t really feel the need to, he did them for free. Maybe he would charge people later in his life, but he was satisfied for now.

He got a few requests, but those were all for personal interests, also known as ‘staring at the artwork’. This time...well, this time he got a request for a fanfiction. It wasn’t that he thought the request was strange, or difficult, but it was the fanfiction part that bugged him. Fanfiction was known to be...weird. Ok, that was hypocritical, it was also kind of weird to obsessively draw a man he didn’t even know. With that in mind, he made the artwork.

It was really only a drawing of Mark punching a mirror, nothing too special. From what Jack had heard, the story was pretty sad, but it also sounded like a pretty cool idea. When he was done, he dmed the writer, who had introduced herself as Chiara, and sent her the artwork. She then told him that she was called _Littlelightiplier_ on most social media, excluding her Tumblr, and that she would send him the link to her fic when she’d posted the first chapter.

She was a really good writer. It was very angsty (at least, that’s what the comments said, and he trusted the extreme readers), but it was so good. He’d dmed her, fanboyed in all caps and begged her for the new chapter. That’s what started their internet friendship.

* * *

Three months later they were still talking, and they had quickly become best friends. She was a positive, funny girl, and quick to ship anything. Anything. He didn’t know how he hadn’t seen this coming, but when he saw that she had posted a new fic, and particularly when he saw the description, he was tempted to block her.

_A/N: All I’m going to say about this fic for now is: Septiplier. You’re welcome, Jack._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me for making an OC. She isn't going to come in the way of Septiplier, so that's good. I think. Anyway, I have no idea if there is anyone named 'Littlelightiplier' on this site, or any other site for that matter, but she has NOTHING to do with anybody real. Also, fuck yeah I mentioned Copics.


	3. I Don't Really Regret Fanfiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is forgetful, but the fanfiction is long but forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so I'm way too frequent with my updates but that's not a bad thing right? ahahahshahahahahaslkfdjcxknjsdfnkj

What. The. Fuck.

 

She was actually writing a fic about  _ him and Markiplier _ . 

 

Nope. That was too weird.

 

_ Even though Mark is kind of cute. _

 

Still too weird.

 

_ Still kind of cute. _

 

Shut up, brain.

 

There were three things he could do:

One, DM Chiara and confront her about the fic.

Two, leave a comment on the fic and confront her about it.

Three, read the fic and _ then  _ confront her about it.

 

All of them were very tempting, but, seeing as he needed to know something about the fic before confronting her, he decided for, drum roll please, option three!

 

It wasn’t too bad, if he was being honest. It was a really good idea and, if it hadn’t been for the fact  _ that it was about him and fucking man he didn’t actually know,  _ he would have probably loved the fic (so far). But it  _ was _ about him, so he did  _ not  _ like it.

 

_ You so did. _

 

I did not.

 

_ Yes you did. _

 

Shut up.

 

Jack was about to open his DMs when he noticed that someone was calling him via Skype. He automatically clicked the answer button. 

 

“Em...Hello?” Jack said, not having bothered to look at who was calling him.

 

“OH MY GOSH YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU WERE IRISH!”

 

“Who is tis?”

 

“Oh, yeah, it’s Chiara. Wait, did you just accept a call without looking at who the caller was?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

“You moron.”

 

“Why are ya callin’ me?”

 

“I actually wanted to see what you looked like. Can you put on your camera, please?”

 

“Em..sure. Why did ya want to see my face though?”

 

“...I..eh..I justed wanted to..eh..check that you’re not a creep?”

 

“Yer a horrible liar.”

 

“Just put on your camera.”

 

“Fine.” Jack clicked on the button to put on his camera, and almost immediately saw his face in the bottom right corner of his screen. Thank God for fast wifi. 

 

“YOU ALSO NEVER TOLD ME THAT YOU WERE CUTE. WHAT THE FUCK JACK STOP KEEPING THINGS FROM ME.”

 

“Tank ya, I guess? Can ya put on yer camera too? I’m feelin’ kind of awkward here.”

 

“Oh, yeah, of course.” He was greeted with the face of a curvy woman, who had a neon blue pixie cut. 

 

“Yer pretty bright.” Was the first thing that Jack said. 

 

Chiara laughed. “You don’t say.” She paused. “Oh my God. I’ve got an idea.”

 

“Ok...what is it?” Jack was kind of scared.

 

“You should paint your hair neon green!”

 

“...Why?”

 

“Why not?”

 

Jack couldn’t really argue with that point.

 

* * *

 

Mark was sitting behind his computer, as he usually was, checking his twitter. There weren’t a lot of things that really stood out, and Mark replied to some tweets, until he saw something that gradually became more frequent.

 

_ ‘@Markiplier pls read the ocean by littlelightiplier on archiveofourown’ _

_ ‘@Markiplier check out The Ocean by @Littlelightiplier on AO3.’ _

_ ‘@Markiplier Read. The Ocean. Now.’ _

 

There were thousands more tweets like that.

 

Mark sighed. It wasn’t uncommon for him to get tweets requesting him to do something, but fanfiction was...scary.

 

He still looked it up, though. His reasoning behind this was  _ ‘My fans want this, it’s been heavily recommended, it will be a laugh’  _ and  mostly  _ ‘What the Hell.’ _

 

“Hello everybody, my name is Markiplier, and welcome to fanfiction. Yes, you heard me right, fanfiction. I’m probably going to regret this...Anyway, the story we’re going to be reading today is The Ocean by Littlelightiplier, nice name, by the way.”

 

* * *

 

Jack stared at the screen in disbelief.  _ Fuck. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK SO LIKE I WAS GOING TO WRITE A LONGER CHAPTER BUT THEN I WAS LIKE NOPE IM GOING TO END IT HERE BUT MENTALLY IM LIKE 'not today, satan, fucking continue writing' ANYWAY JACK IS GOING TO CONFRONT HER ABOUT THE FIC BUT JUST....NOT YET. PROBABLY NEXT CHAPTER.


	4. I Don't Really Regret Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack supposed that he could thank Chiara for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK SO THANK YOU YOU SMOL PEOPLE I HOPE I DIDNT LET YOU DOWN WITH THE VIDEO AND STUFF BUT YEAH HERE'S A LONG ONE. Also, a friend asked me if she could read this but I didn't want her to stalk my AO3 account so I'm now typing this all out in a file and she's basically going to read about two 'random' guys falling in love.

Markiplier was reading the fanfic. Markiplier was reading the fucking fanfic. _Why was Marki-fucking-plier reading the fucking fanfic._

Nope. This was too much. Jack was done.

“...Well, Littlelightiplier, I’m not going to lie, you're a good writer, though I would suggest maybe not writing about me and this Jack guy. But, hey, it's your choice, so I can't do much about it.” Mark had started chuckling. “ _Ok, so, the author’s notes: All I'm going to say about this fic for now is: Septiplier. You're welcome, Jack._

“ _So, I'm assuming that she wrote this for Jack, but I'm not completely sure...There are some comments here, let's see how you guys react to a story about me and a guy I've never met!”_

oh god jack wanted to die mark actually thought that he had requested this oh good lord of fucking fucktarts in a fucking fuck basket

You don't even know the guy.

Shut up, brain.

“ _Ok, so I've found one written by Jacksepticeye, and I think that's the same Jack as in the story, but I'm not sure. Anyway, his comment: ‘Clara as much as I love your stories WHY’.” This time the American burst out in laughter. “I don't think he appreciates it that much. Wait this is a whole chain. So Clara responded with ‘Jack, what makes you think this fic is about you!’.” He used a higher pitched voice for that._  
_“‘You literally said ‘Septiplier’ and my name is JackSEPTIceye. Also the protagonist is named Jack I think it's a bit of a give away.’ Okay, so there are more chapters, but I think that's enough for today…”_

Mark did his outro but by that time Jack had tuned out, absolutely horrified but also delighted, which was weird because he shouldn't be happy that his favourite YouTuber had read a fic about them pining after each other.

But on the other hand, HE NOTICED YOU.

He was not going into that discussion. Instead, he messaged Clara.

**J: Clara. Watch. His. New. Fucking. Video.**

**C: Who's new video?**

**J: Clara i s2g**

**C: ok ok chill**  
**C: JACK OMG**  
**C: OMG**

**J: Have you finished it yet?**

**C: jack im dying here help**

**J: He noticed you of course you're dying**

**C: HE NOTICED YOU TOO YOU GOOSE**

**J: Ah, yes, the few times he said my name.**  
**J: Probably never going to do it again, tho**

**C: …**

**J: ???**

**C: if he notices you again you have to dye your hair green**

**J: Why green?**

**C: Cuz you're Irish**

**J: …**  
**J: Luckily he’s never going to notice me**

 

* * *

 

Markiplier uploaded: LOOKING AT JACKSEPTICEYE’S ART

Off to the hairdressers Jack goes.

 

* * *

 

Because of some kind of miracle, Jack could dye his hair that day. How? The world would never know. Maybe Clara had set it up…

Neh.

Or did she?

As Jack sat down in the leather chair, he grabbed his phone sending a mirror selfie of himself to Clara with the caption: ‘Guess who’s getting green hair?’

When the hairdresser came back with the bleach he was starting to regret his decision. Sure, it would look cool, but was it worth it? It was for a bet, for Goodness’ sake! This could probably get him fired!

Kellie shows up with rainbow coloured hair, I'm sure your job isn't on the line.

Why was his brain so rational sometimes?

“Any particular reason yer dyin’ yer hair green?”

Jack sighed. “I lost a bet.”

“What was it about, if ya don't mind me askin’?”

“My friend said that if our favourite YouTuber ‘noticed’ me again, I would have ta dye my hair green. Green because I'm Irish.”

“So he noticed ya again?”

“He uploaded a video with my name in the title.”

* * *

  _Clara: No. Way._

Jack, who had returned home with green hair (and a few strange looks from his neighbors), ran to his Skype and called Clara as fast as humanly possible.

She picked up even quicker.

“JACK WHATEVER-YOUR-LAST-NAME-IS, HOW DARE YOU IGNORE ME.”

“SORRY I WAS GETTIN’ MY HAIR DYED.”

“PUT YOUR FACECAM ON, YOU IDIOT.”

Jack clicked the button.

“...”

“What do you think?”

“...Not gonna lie you look about ten times better.”

“Thank you.”

“Anyway, HAVE YOU SEEN THE VIDEO I CAN’T FUNCTION ANYMORE.”

“Em, no. Haven't had the chance to, I went out ta the hairdressers immediately.”

“Ok, we are watching it right now.” 

* * *

 

“Hello everybody, my name is Markiplier, and welcome back to looking at fanart. I've decided to do this thing where I record an extra video which is about something you guys requested. Now, it has to be something...not really unusual, but something you wouldn’t really see on my channel. Like reading fanfiction. I’ll be doing this the whole week as a 100,000 subscriber special. Anyway, ever since the video in which I read that fanfiction, everybody's been requesting me like crazy to look at Jacksepticeye’s Tumblr. So, let's get into it, shall we.”

For the next hour or so, Mark looked at Jack’s Tumblr, praising him for his amazing sketches of a coffee shop, and definitely his fanart. The video would have to be heavily edited.

“It says here that he does free commissions, that's the first time I've ever heard that. I would ask him to draw me, but I think he's done quite a lot of tha- IS THAT ME MARRYING FREDDY FAZBEAR?!”

* * *

 

Jack was smiling through the whole video. Mark was making some really nice comments, even on the drawing of him marrying Freddy, dramatically acting it out. He felt so fucking lucky.

“I can't believe Mark actually looked at my art!”

“I can't believe he actually wants a copy of that FNAF drawing.”  
  
“Who wouldn't want a drawing of Markiplier wearin’ a wedding dress marryin’ a creepy bear while ot’er animatronics stand around t’em? It's a masterpiece!”

Clara snorted. “Have you checked your Tumblr, yet? Pretty sure it's overflowing with requests.”

“No, I’ll do t’at now.” Jack typed in the link for Tumblr and logged into his account.

“Clara...holy shit.”

“What is it?!”

_Markiplier: So, can I get a copy of my and Freddy’s wedding?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. The next one's going to be short, I'm sorry. I'll upload it after school (I'm at school right now btw). Also, if the fanart-video-thing was confusing, it was from Marks POV.


	5. I Don't Really Regret Fazbears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack wonders how the Hell this could have happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is really short and I'm sorry for that. I could've continued this, but I thought that this would be a more interesting ending? Maybe? Also, a teacher asked if she could read this and I was just sitting there, dying.

Jack was shaking.

 

_ J: The original was a commission, but I'm pretty sure I could make you another version _

 

_ M: Great! Pretty sure I need that in my life. _

 

This would be his end.

 

_ J: Who wouldn't? _

 

_ M: Want to Skype? _

 

Nope Jack was done he was completely done this had to be a dream this was too insane.

 

_ J: Sure. My name’s Jacksepticeye (it always is) _

 

_ M: Cool, I’ll add you _

 

**Skype:** **_Markimoo wants to add you as a friend_ **

 

Jack accepted Markiplier’s friendship request, unable to laugh at Mark’s silly name, absolutely shook.

 

He heard the familiar Skype sounds.

 

Jaysus.

 

“Hi.”

 

“Hello.”

 

“I'm Mark.”

 

“I know. I'm Jack.”

 

Mark smiled.

  
“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologising again but there will be another (probably longer) chapter later SO YAY!


	6. I Don't Really Regret Skype

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? Honestly, Jack doesn't know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WTF YOU ARE ALL SO SUPPORTIVE I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH LIKE OH MY GOD. I THINK I UPDATED THRICE TODAY AND IM WONDERING HOW.

“So, whatcha doing, Jackaboy?”

 

“I was checkin’ my Tumblr, now I’m probably goin’ to play a game.”

 

“Ooooooh, which game?”

 

“I’m kind of inspired to play FNAF. Wait, can ya say t’at? T’at yer inspired to play somet’ing?”

 

“Dude, you’ve got an accent.”

 

“Yep. I’m Irish.”

 

“That’s really cool. Could you say ‘I’m a leprechaun, I’ve got a pot of gold at the end of the rainbow! Now let’s get some Guinness!’ for me?”

 

Jack rolled his eyes. “I’m a leprechaun, I’ve got a pot of gold at t’e end of t’e rainbow! Now let’s get sum Guinness!”

 

Mark burst out laughing. “Anyway, you were going to play Five Nights At Freddy’s?”

 

“Yeah, I’ve downloaded it, but I’ve never actually played it.”

 

“YOU’VE NEVER PLAYED FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY’S? HOW?!”

 

“JAYSUS, YER HURTIN’ MY EARS WIT’ ALL T’AT SCREAMIN’!”

 

“YOU’RE SCREAMING TOO!”

 

“I’M PRETTY SURE MY NEIGHBOURS HATE ME NOW!”

 

“MINE ALREADY DO!”

 

Somewhere in the conversation they’d burst out in laughter.

 

“Could you put on your camera and share your screen? I’d like to see your reactions to the jumpscares.”

 

“Why would ya like ta see me havin’ a heart attack?”

 

“Because it’s funny.”

Jack snorted.

 

“Wait a second…” Jack turned on his camera.

 

“Holy shit your hair is green.”

 

“Yeah, I lost a bet and dyed it earlier today.”

 

“What was the bet about?”

 

“Em...well, me and my friend, Chiara, were absolutely fangirlin’ about how you’d read her fanfic, and she said t’at if you mentioned me again in a video, I’d have ta dye my hair green.”

 

Mark was grinning. “Why green?”

 

“Because I’m a fuckin’ leprechaun, of course. Let me just get my pot of gold.”

 

“So, basically, it’s my fault that you’ve got green hair?”

 

“It is. T’anks a lot.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Mark said, obviously amused, “Anyway, weren’t you going to play FNAF?”

 

“I was, let me just share my screen.” He had already opened the game, revealing the scary picture of the animatronic/teddybear to his...friend? Were they friends?

 

“This is going to be fun..I swear to God you’re going to scream so much!”

 

“I’m not!”

* * *

He did. One of his neighbours actually pounded on his door, asking him to do his screaming at another moment in time. Mark was laughing so loudly when he returned. Then the Youtuber said that he was kind of hungry, and that he was going to make some dinner, and only then did Jack notice that it was 2 o’clock in the morning, and that he had work in the morning and would have to get up at 8 o’clock if he didn’t want to be late. 

 

“Em..Mark?”

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“It’s 2 AM here, and I’ve got work in t’e mornin’. I should probably go t’sleep.”

 

“Oh, shit. Yeah, you should probably go to sleep. Want to Skype again tomorrow?”

 

“Of course! Good night, Mark.”

 

“Good night, Jack.”

 

He almost fell asleep immediately.

* * *

When he woke up, he had never felt so happy. He immediately opened his Skype, to see if it had all been a dream, and when he saw that it had happened, he couldn’t help but let out a (manly) squeal. 

 

After he’d recovered from his fangirling (it’s a gender neutral term), he noticed that Clara had spammed him.

 

_ C: Jack, why did you suddenly hang up on me? _

_ C: The last thing you said to me was ‘holy shit’ and then you hung up _

Wait, he did? He couldn’t remember that...

_ C:Jack?? _

_ C: JACK FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS HOLY, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? _

_ C: It’s 12 am message me in the morning or i s2g im going to kill you _

 

Shit.

 

_ J: Sorry, Clara, someone else wanted to call me. _

 

It didn’t look like she’d be online anytime soon, seeing as it was eight o’clock in the morning, and where she lived it would be...wait, where did she live? Why didn’t he know where she lived? They’d been talking for almost three months now, and he had no idea where she lived. She did have an English accent, but she was extremely tanned.

 

_ J: By the way, where do you live? _

 

There, now to get ready for work.

* * *

_ C: Italy. Now, please tell me, WHO WANTED TO CALL YOU?!!!!!!! _

 

Jack smiled.

 

_ J: Markiplier. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed this chapter, even though it was mostly dialogue. It was pretty fun to write.
> 
> Also fuck yeah I called Freddy a teddybear COME AT ME BRO. By the way, I'm really looking forward to the next chapter, if I'm going to do a specific thing, and that specific thing is probably gonna be fun. ALSO I WANT TO DO SOMETHING TROLL-Y WHEN THEY KISS (this'll happen in future chapters, but probably not in the next...3 or something) BUT I THINK THAT IF I DO IT YOU GUYS WILL KILL ME. Ok I'm revealing to much hahahaha, I'll shut up now ;)


	7. I Don't Really Regret Jokes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Mark's friendship is growing stronger, and may even improve the former's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys you are all so fucking sweet holy shit. All I've got to say.

_C: Jack wtf stop lying_

_J: I’m not lying_

_C: Show me proof_

Jack sent her the screenshots he’d made of their conversation last night.

_C: Jack I s2g if this is fake_

_J: It isn’t, I promise_  
_J: We’re probably going to skype again later_

 _C: omfg_  
_C: send pics_  
_C: or vids_

_J: Wouldn't that be rude though?_

_C: Maybe._  
_C: But I need proof._

_J: Gtg my boss is coming_

He lied. His boss wasn't coming. 

Jack sighed, wishing the day was over. Another three hours to go. 

* * *

 

When he finally got home, he saw that Mark had sent him a message saying ‘I’m going to record a FNAF video today in 20/20/20/20 mode and I'm going to die’.

 _J: I'm going to attempt night 2 again and I'm going to die._  
_J: I really suck at this game_

_M: You’ll learn in time_

_J: Someday I might actually get through it without shitting my pants_

_M: Don't get your hopes up_  
_M: Anyway, I've got to record videos for today, talk to you later._

Jack smiled. He still didn't know how in the world he'd gotten lucky enough to come into contact with Markiplier.

Since he had nothing else to do, and was definitely _not_ going to play that stupid, scary game again, Jack started sketching Freddy and Mark’s wedding, adding more detail than he had last time, and changing things he hadn't been happy with the first time round. He was almost finished with the sketch when he heard someone calling him via Skype. For the first time in forever, he actually checked who was calling him.

“Hello, Mark.”

“Hey, Jack. What are you doing?”

“Workin’ on a sketch. You?”

Mark scowled. “Editing. Anyway, wanna show me your sketch?”

“Sure.” 

* * *

 

One hour later, Jack received a message from Chiara.

 _C: Have you messaged him yet?_  
_C: Or has he messaged you???_

“Chiara asked me if we were Skypin’. I swear, t’at woman has a problem.”

“Wait, she's the one who wrote the fanfiction, right?”

“Yep, t’e one and only,” He said, “Would ya mind if I called her on my phone fer a second? She's been pesterin’ me all day.”

“Sure, if you want.”

“Wait, I've got a better idea…”

* * *

 

“...”

_“Hello?”_

“Hello, Chiara, I'm sorry to bother you, but Jack said that you’d been texting him all day, and wanted to say hi, but he let me do it first.”

_“Holy fucking shit are you actually…”_

“Yes, he is. Wait, ya are, right?”

“I'm what?”

_“MARKIPLIER HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT HOL-”_

Jack hung up.

“Now that we’ve done t’at, what type of dress would ya like fer yer and Freddy's weddin'?"

* * *

For the next few weeks, Mark and Jack Skype each other daily, which was quite impressive, seeing as there was and eight hour time difference. Usually they would play video games, or Jack would draw something and Mark would edit. It was a comfortable routine, and both of them got used to it quite quickly.

Chiara was shipping it a lot.

A lot meaning almost updating her fanfiction daily a lot.

One evening, after a long and busy day at work, Mark and Jack were Skyping each other, and the former was dying to ask the Irishman something.

“Say, Jack?”

“Yeah?”

“So, this may sound weird, and if you don't want to do it, you don't have to, but would you like to record a video with me sometime?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, everybody happy? Because I'm pretty happy with this myself. It's 00:17 there's probably a shit ton of spelling mistakes. BUT HEY THATS JUST A THEORY


	8. I Don't Really Regret Postal Services

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's nervous and excited. There should be word for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WROTE THIS IN CLASS BECAUSE FREE PERIODS YAY. Also IVE CONVERVERTED A FRIEND TO THE SEPTIPLIER SIDE OF LIFE.

Jack’s mouth was wide open. _Jaysus fuckin’ Christ._

“You don't have to if you don't want to, really, I was just-”

“ARE YA BEIN’ FUCKIN’ SERIOUS?!”

“Yeah, sorry, it was stupid of me to ask, but I was just- Why are you laughing?”

Once Jack had started, he couldn't stop. Oh God, this was too good to be true. Markiplier asking him to be in a video with him. Jaysus.

“I'm-” Laugh. “Sorry, but-” Laugh. “Why would ya want ta-” Laugh. “Record a video with me?”

Mark honestly looked flabbergasted. “I mean, why wouldn't I? We’re friends, right? And, well you're a decent gamer, well, more than decent, actually pretty good, and-” Somewhere in the middle of his rambling, Mark had started blushing, face turning as red as a tomato.

Jack didn't notice. _He called me his friend_. A smile crept up his face, a smile that lit up the room, a smile that made Mark stop short.

“Mark, of course I’d love ta record somet’in’ with ya, why wouldn't I?”

The brown haired man grinned at him.

* * *

 

They couldn't start recording immediately, of course. Jack didn't have the right equipment, and Mark had promised to send him some of his old stuff. But, seeing as Mark lived in L.A and Jack in Ireland, it would take them a while.

“Wait, what's your last name?” Mark asked, after Jack had told him his address.

“Just put Seán McLoughlin on the package.”

“Wait, I thought your name was Jack?”

“Jack’s a nickname for Seán in Ireland.”

“Ok. Should I call you Jack or Seán?”

“Jack’s fine.”

* * *

 Two weeks later, the package arrived.

Jack opened it.

* * *

 

_Hello, Jackaboy,_

_How are you? Wait this is a letter, you can't respond to that._

_Anyway, here's all of the equipment you’ll be needing, Skype me so that I can show you how to set it up._

_Thank you for being willing to record with me._

_Lots of love, Markimoo._

_P.S: I probably shouldn't have written ‘lots of love’._

Jack stuck the note on his fridge.

* * *

 

“So, you ready to record?”

Jack was not ready.

“Em..yes, I t’ink?”

Mark laughed, “Don't worry, just pretend that we're not recording. It’ll be easy after the intro.”

Jack was sure it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well shit class is starting GTG FAST


	9. I Don't Really Regret Youtube

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is nervous, and Mark loves his smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, all! I really like this chapter, but it took me longer to write because I wasn't sure which game they'd play. But, since this is an AU, I made up my own game. (something like it probably does exist). ALSO TEA IS GREAT!

“So, your camera is recording?”

 

“Em..yes, it is.”

 

“Alright, Jackaboy...SAY SOMETHING STEREOTYPICALLY IRISH AS AN INTRODUCTION!”

 

“EM.. _. TOP OF T’E MORNIN’ TO YA LADDIES, MY NAME IS JACKSEPTICEYE!”_

 

“And I’m Markiplier,” The American said, laughing whilst doing so, “And welcome to...uhm, whatever the Hell this is!”

 

“Wait, what do ya mean _‘whatever t’e hell this is’? ”_

 

“Oh, uhm...One of my subscribers may have tweeted me saying ‘Mark, check out this game! It is multiplayer, though’, and I decided to do this!”

 

“AND YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT T’IS IS? IF I GET A VIRUS WHEN I CLICK T’AT BUTTON I’M GOIN’ TA KILL YA, MARK.”

 

“I feel like we’re both going to regret this.”

* * *

Jack’s computer (probably) didn’t get a virus.

 

Jack didn’t die.

 

But Jack did have the time of his life.

 

The game ended up to be multiple games. The beginning was very simple, but when you clicked on the big, red button in the middle of the screen, you’d be sent to a screen where you could create a party, or join one of your friends’. After the party was created, you’d be sent to a random minigame. Mark had won most of them (or so he claimed, Jack wasn’t keeping score).

 

After Mark had done his outro, they continued playing the games for another hour.

 

They’d never been so happy.

* * *

Mark uploaded the video the next day, and Jack’s youtube channel, which lacked content, was rapidly gaining subscribers in the following weeks, the comments on Mark’s channel were all asking him to collab with ‘the cute Irish guy’ again, or were saying that Mark looked happier than ever, and, well, Jack was becoming a little...famous. Not Angelina Jolie famous, but people recognised him when he was working, and one girl even wanted to take a picture with him.

* * *

“-A PICTURE, MARK, SHE WANTED TO TAKE A FUCKIN’ PICTURE WITH ME.”

 

Mark grinned at him, enjoying looking at the way Jack’s face lit up when he was talking about the girl. “Maybe you should make some videos, people will want to take more pictures with you.”

 

“I’m not goin’ ta make YouTube videos just fer pictures with people who’d watch my channel!”

 

“Common, it would be fun! Making videos is great, you don’t only have to do it for the subscribers. Hell, don’t do it for the subscribers at all. Just do it. Pleeeeeaseee.”

 

“I’ll only do it if ya paint yer hair pink!”

 

“Fine.”

 

Jack was pretty sure that he’d won that argument.

* * *

_Markiplier: (via Instagram) @Jacksepticeye Like my pink hair? ;)_

 

No way. He’d actually done it.

  
Guess who was going to make a YouTube video?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm actually pumped for the next chapter, I'm going to write it out of Mark's POV. there's finally going to be some homo ONCE AGAIN IM PUMPPPPPEEDDDDDDDD. Wait did I just spoil shit?


	10. Butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The butterflies in his stomach are making him fly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I'm feeling inspired and there may be another chapter like this, but I'm not sure. I wanted to focus a little bit on Mark for a sec, and to be honest this chapter only exists because I wanted to write something romantic/ship-y. But anyway, it's a little different, and I hope you enjoy.

He had already liked the Jack he read about in the fanfiction. Jack had seemed liked a nice, funny guy, and it made Mark smile that his fans made these great characters to pair him with. Then Mark had found out that Jack was a real person, and that he hadn't seemed to be happy about the author, Chiara, adding him to her fic. That was, admittedly, a shame, and he had accepted the fact that there wasn't anybody out there who was as perfect as fictional-Jack, and that if there was, they were probably already married, or would not be interested in Mark at all.

Then Mark was asked to look at Jacksepticeye’s art, he agreed, since he couldn't seem to get the guy out of his damn head, even though he _knew_ that the guy was different from his fictional counterpart. His feed mostly consisted out of pictures of Mark, whether it be a funny picture, or fanart he'd drawn, Mark was there quite often. When Mark saw a drawing of him marrying Freddy Fazbear, he felt lucky to know this guy, though indirectly, and couldn't have been more thankful for his YouTube career.

After Mark had finished recording, he'd immediately DMed Jack, and it was hours had passed before he got a reply. The man was acting so nice, and for some reason Mark had decided to be bold and ask him to Skype. He didn't know why he did it. He didn't know why Jack agreed.

Mark had turned on his video immediately, out of habit, but was greeted with the sight of a greenish eye, and not of the face of the possibly-perfect stranger. It turned out that Jack was Irish, and his accent was the most adorable and soothing thing in the world, just like the Irishman’s laugh. He liked to make Jack laugh.

When Jack turned on his screen, the green hair that greeted Mark was enough to brighten his day, but the story behind it made him believe he could fly.

He and Jack had Skyped for hours, and Mark didn't think a person who had been a complete stranger hours before could cause such turmoil in one's brain and stomach.

But one thing was certain,

Real life Jack was better than fanfiction Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I said homo I didn't mean confession stuff. Just fluff. Will be more to come.
> 
> SPEAKING ABOUT FAZPLIERS WEDDING (why did i call it that), A BRILLIANT FUCKING PERSON HAS DRAWN THIS AND DEFINITELY CHECK THIS OUT BECAUSE IT IS AMAZING AND HOW THE FUCK DID I INSPIRE SOMEONE TO DRAW SOMETHING?
> 
> http://herehaveacookie.deviantart.com/art/here-you-go-671596674?ga_submit_new=10%3A1490731571


	11. Sweaty Palms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beautiful creature started to use it's wings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie, I'm not exactly happy with this chapter. But, hey, I wanted to post something. And start writing the next chapter. Mostly the latter. Anyway, I hope you'll still enjoy.

 

Mark had followed up on his end of the bargain, so Jack had followed up on his. It was on a Monday morning that Mark got the notification on his phone.

 

_YouTube: Jacksepticeye just uploaded a video._

 

* * *

 

In the video, Jack was being adorable, he seemed nervous (at least, to Mark, maybe not to others) and was being quite loud to cover it up, but as the video continued Jack became more comfortable with talking to the camera. He had an adorable smile that he couldn't seem to keep off of his face, and Mark had a rapidly growing crush. Of course he did.

 

* * *

 

“I’ve got 1000 views. HOLY SHIT MARK I’VE GOT 1000 FUCKIN' VIEWS.”

 

Mark smiled at his friend, “I know, you just told me.”

 

“LET A MAN BE EXCITED FOR ONCE, KILLJOY!”

 

“Hey, I am letting you be excited! I’m happy for you!”

 

Jack pouted. He actually pouted. “WELL IT DOESN’T SEEM LIKE IT!”

 

“I’M SORRY! SERIOUSLY!”

 

He laughed. “Apology accepted.”

 

There was a wide grin on Jack’s face.

 

“Anyway, what’s your next video going to be?”

 

“I was thinkin'  _Five Nights At Freddy's_.”

 

* * *

 

Mark was getting everything ready for a new video. His camera was on, his lighting was good, microphone... _check._ Everything was set to go, he just needed to click record and…

 

“Hello everybody, my name’s Markiplier…”

 

* * *

 

_“...So, my friend Jack recommended this game to me, and I trust the Irish bastard’s opinion, so let’s play!”_

 

Mark had been mentioning Jack a lot in his videos. He smiled to himself.

 

The beautiful creature started to use his wings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do want to clarify that there isn't some kind of mythical creature yeah sorry. ALSO MAYBE IT'S NOT AS GOOD BECAUSE I WASNT DRINKING TEA. ACTUALLY YOU KNOW WHAT IM GOING TO GET SOME TEA NOW.


	12. I Don't Really Regret Comics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've broken it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm so happy for this like fuck yeah

_C: JACK_

_C: JACK_

_C: JACK I HAVE A BRILLIANT IDEA_

 

_J: WHAT IS IT?_

 

_C: WE SHOULD MAKE A COMIC_

 

_J: WHAT ABOUT?_

 

_C: ABOUT PRINCESS MARKIPLIER_

 

_J: WHY, THOUGH?_

 

_C: BECAUSE IT WILL BE FUNNY AS FUCK_

 

_J: WHAT’S THE STORYLINE?_

 

_C: I’LL SEND IT IN A SEC_

 

* * *

 

“TOP OF T’MORNIN’ TO YA, LADDIES, MY NAME IS JACKSEPTICEYE, AND WELCOME TO ME DRAWIN’ PRINCESS MARKIPLIER. So, my good friend, Chiara, came up wit’ this idea, and she asked if I could draw it, AND OF COURSE I WOULD NEVER MISS A CHANCE TO DRAW MARK WEARIN’ A DRESS, ESPECIALLY NOW THAT HE HAS PINK HAIR.”

 

* * *

 

_M: Jack send me that comic_

_M: Seriously mail me that comic_

_M: It’s fucking fantastic_

 

_J: Are you kidding me?_

 

_M: No of course I’m not!_

 

_J: So you actually like me drawing you as a fucking princess?_

 

_M: YES. SEND. IT. TO. ME._

 

* * *

 

_M: Jack, have you made another part yet?_

 

_J: No, Chiara hasn’t written it yet._

 

* * *

 

 **Skype:** **_Incoming call from Markimoo_ **

 

“Jack, have you-”

 

_“No, not yet.”_

 

**Call ended.**

 

* * *

 

“So, what are you doing?”

 

“Just uploading my new video.”

 

“Oooh, what’s it about?”

 

“It’s Princess Markiplier part two.”

 

Jack had to remove his headphones due to the screams.

 

* * *

 

_J: Mark, where are you?_

 

Mark hadn’t replied to his messages all day long, and Jack was kind of freaking out. A lot. Mark always messaged him, and he knew that it was 13:00 where Mark lived, so it didn’t make sense that he hadn’t. Jack sighed. Damn, he was becoming obsessed.

 

_J: Markimoo?_

 

No reply.

 

_J: Princess Markiplier??_

 

No reply.

 

From that he could deduce that Mark was dead.

 

_M: Sorry, I’m about board a plane._

 

What. The. Fuck.

 

Why didn’t Mark tell him?

 

It couldn’t have been sudden, that would’ve fucked up Mark’s schedule majorly…

 

Why didn’t he tell him?

 

Why did he think Mark _would?_

 

It wasn’t his business.

 

Why would it be.

 

* * *

 

Jack had gone to sleep quite quickly after that. Sure, it may have only been 9 o’clock, but Jack didn’t really feel like doing anything. All he’d do was think about Mark, and he didn’t even know why he’d do that.

 

Even though he’d slept for something like eleven hours, he still didn’t appreciate it when someone woke him up at eight in the morning.

 

Sleepily, he got up from his bed and walked to the front door of his apartment.

 

“What?” Jack said, drowsily, rubbing his eyes.

 

“TOP OF THE MORNING TO YA, LADDIE!”

  
Jack looked up to see an overly cheerful man with hot pink hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHSHAHAHAHAHDFSAH YES IT HAS HAPPENED. AND I WILL SOON BE SCREWING ALL OF YOU OVER. ALSO I'm really looking forward to future chapters so that's that. Hope everybody's enjoying this! And I'm sorry if Jack's self-doubt seems random, but I planned that and I'm sticking with it.
> 
> wait should i change man to man-child?


	13. I Don't Really Regret Collabs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack learns from the king (and the wife).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO'S FUCKING BACK. I was ill, sorry. ANYWAY, CHECK OUT THIS FANART BECAUSE IT'S FUCKING AMAZING: http://herehaveacookie.deviantart.com/art/here-you-go-again-671935233?ga_submit_new=10%3A1490898895

Jack’s mouth was agape. Holy shit. How the fuck. How in the name of fucking fucks fucking a fucking fucktart in a fucking fuckbasket. 

 

“...Jack?” 

 

_ “How?” _

 

“I, eh, I flew over here.”

 

“Suddenly?”

 

“I've been planning this for a few weeks, actually.”

 

“...What t’e actual fuck, Mark.”

 

“I know.”

 

Jack hugged the shit out of him.

 

* * *

 

“So, how long are ya stayin’ here?” Jack asked. After their long, no-homo hug, they had moved to the kitchen, where Jack started making coffee with his amazing barista skills.

 

“I'm here for the next week and a half, then I have to go back for a friend’s wedding.”

 

“Are ya actually serious?”

 

“Yeah, I'm here, right?”

 

He was.

 

Jack smiled, “Anyway, what are we goin’ ta do?”

 

“Well, it's a Saturday, so you don't have work today, right?” He didn't wait for Jack's answer. “We could record a video together?”

 

“Is it all work with you?” Jack said, in a joking manner. 

 

Mark grinned. “No, I just want to see Freddy scaring the living shit out of you in real life.”

 

“That’s t’e only reason why yer here, isn't it? Fer a second I thought t’at ya actually enjoyed my company.”

 

“I enjoy Freddy's more. He will always have a special place in my heart.”

 

“Well, ya are his wife.”

 

“WAIT HAVE YOU FINISHED THE DRAWING, YET?”

 

Jack smiled, taking a sip of his coffee. 

 

“Seán McLoughlin, show me the fucking drawing.”

 

* * *

 

Jack had led Mark to his study, which was one of the biggest rooms in his small apartment. It was filled with dozens of drawings, loads of them requests, some scenes he'd drawn, and on the side of his desk the  _ Princess Markiplier _ comics.

When he looked back at Mark, he saw that his friend was gaping.

 

“Holy shit, Jack, this looks amazing on camera, but in real life…”

 

“Thank ya. Em...here's t’e drawin’.”

 

Jack handed him the artwork, noticing all the tiny mistakes as artists often did.

 

“I know it's not so good, and t’at t’ere are plenty of mistakes, and t’e proportions are a little off, but-”

 

“Jack.” Mark said, laying a warm hand on his shoulder, “It’ perfect.”

 

A smile slowly crept up Jack’s face, eventually mirroring the one Mark had basically worn ever since he stepped into the apartment.

“...So, do ya, em, want ta record t’e video, now?”

 

* * *

 

“TOP OF T’E MORNIN’ TO YA, LADDIES, MY NAME IS JACKSEPTICEYE, AND WELCOME BACK TO FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY’S.”

 

“And I’m Markiplier!”

 

Jack laughed.

 

“So, Mark, why are you here?”

 

“I’m here to teach you how to play Five Night’s At Freddy’s!”

 

“T’at’s basically why he’s in Ireland.”

 

“That’s true.”

 

* * *

 

“MOT’ER FUCKIN’ FOXY ASDFHKJHUDFSIHFSDE-”

 

Jack fell backwards, taking Mark down with him, who was howling with laughter.

 

* * *

 

“We’ve made night it to three!”   
  


“We probably won’t make it to t’e other nights.”

 

“Jack, I’m the king, and I’m Freddy’s wife, WE ARE GOING TO MAKE IT.”

 

It was Jack’s turn to start giggling.

 

Which ended up in laughter.

 

Which ended up in both of them laughing.

 

* * *

 

“Thank you-” Laughs. “Thank y-you-” More laughs. “Th-thank you g-guys-” Even more laughs.

 

* * *

 

“Thank you guys so much for watching this video. If you liked it, PUNCH that like button in the face, LIKE A BOSS. And... high fives all around. Thank you guys and I will see all you dudes...IN THE NEXT VIDEOOOO!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everything may be happy now, but the next chapter...oh, the next chapter


	14. I Don't Really Regret...This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack swears it's platonic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy April fools! I swear to God that I didn't want to do this! Actually, who am I kidding, I did. Don't think I would've been able to execute this better. Also, this chapter is extremely pre-gay. On Jack's part. Not on Mark's.

 

The next day had been fairly relaxed, and they ended up playing video games and posting some pre-recorded videos.

 

On Monday Jack had to go to work, and Mark offered to go with him. 

 

The day basically ended up in the two of them goofing around, and customers wondering who the man was with five empty glasses on his table.

 

The next day was the same.

 

The day after that Mark got recognised.

 

The day after that they both were asked for a selfie.

 

Friday was a tad different, though.

 

It had started out like any other day, Jack was behind the counter, and Mark was sitting in the corner nearest to it. They had been recognised five times before noon, which had led them to believe that one of the fans had posted something about it on social media. At lunchtime the coffee shop was becoming really busy, and the noise was becoming pretty loud, yet Mark still managed to be heard above the crowd. 

 

_ “JACK OH MY FUCKING GOD I’VE REACHED A MILLION SUBSCRIBERS!” _

 

If anyone asked, Jack jumped over the counter and ran into Mark’s arms, executing a perfectly graceful hug.

 

In all honesty it was a lot less graceful. First of all, he didn’t jump over the counter, he climbed on top of it and probably knocked over some plastic cups. Second of all, the run may have gone well, but the hug was  _ far from  _ graceful. Long story short, they fell. Jack had knocked into Mark so forcefully that they’d fallen onto the seats behind them, clinging onto each other so tightly that it seemed far from platonic. 

 

“I’m so proud of ya.” Jack eventually whispered into Mark’s ear.

 

* * *

 

After they came home, Jack and Mark decided to record a video like they always did. Except this time it was different. This time it was just Mark who was in view, Jack sitting behind the camera, grateful that he was allowed to share this moment. Mark was talking about how much he loved his fans, how much he loved the people he’d been lucky enough to meet, and how thankful he was of all of his subscribers. Somewhere near the end, he started tearing up. 

Jack joined Mark, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

 

“And I’m also grateful for this Irish bastard who popped into my life with his pot of gold.”

 

“Shut up, ya big doof!”

 

* * *

 

Honestly, Jack had expected Mark to cut that part out.

 

Then again, he shouldn’t be too surprised.

 

* * *

 

“So, I saw ya added t’e part where I walked in into t’e video.”

 

Mark smiled at him. “Yeah, I was talking about things I’m grateful for. Things that I’ve accomplished with my channel, and, well, your friendship is one of them. I mean, let’s face it, without my channel we probably wouldn’t have ever really met each other, and that’s not to say that we wouldn’t have talked because I wouldn’t have liked you, because I do it’s just-”

 

Jack smiled. “I love ya too, ya idiot.”

 

Then suddenly time itself stopped.

 

Mark started to slowly move towards him, or maybe Jack moved towards Mark, or they were moving towards each other, Jack didn’t really know, but the distance between them was becoming less and less, and any second now they were going to kiss and Jack didn’t really want to but at the same time he did and he had meant those three words in a platonic way oh God oh God he should say something anything he wasn’t ready-

 

_ “TOP OF T’E MORNIN’ TO YA!” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	15. I Don't Really Regret Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack didn't know why he was listening to those people. Then again, he had wanted to do this himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You ass. You ass. You actual fucking booty."  
> -My friend, to me, about this chapter.

_“TOP OF T’E MORNIN’ TO YA!”_

Jack slapped his hand in front of his mouth. Did he just…

Oh God he did.

“I- em..I-”

Mark coughed. “I’m- uh..we should probably-”

“Yeah. Besides, we just got caught up in t’e moment. It didn’t mean anythin’.”

“No, it...it didn’t.”

The American started walking out of the room.

“Mark.” He hesitated for a moment. “T’is doesn’t change anythin’, right?”

The Irishman received a smile, which he could only call bittersweet. “No, we only got caught up in the moment.”

When Mark walked out of the door, Jack felt like he’d made a mistake.

* * *

 

“Jack.” Mark said later that evening. “I’m probably going to take the train to England tomorrow. Felix wants to meet up.”

“Wait, Felix as in Pewdiepie?” The tension was still there, but the mention of the famous gamer relieved it for a second. Only a second, though.

“Eh, yeah, it’s, eh, been a while since the last time we saw each other, so we thought we should meet up, seeing as I’m only a train ride away.”

“Oh, em, yeah, sure, it’s yer decision, do what ya like.”

Mark offered Jack a hesitant smile. “So, want to play some FNAF?”

“We should record it, like, not because I want to record everythin’ or somet’in’, but I just really want to complete it and stuff.”  
“Yeah, your viewers wouldn’t appreciate missing your screams.”

He couldn’t dodge the pillow the green haired man threw at him.

* * *

 

After their (mostly Jack’s) victory, they went to sleep. Well, Mark went to sleep, seeing as he had to wake up early the next morning. Actually, they both had to wake up early, since Mark had no idea where the Hell the station was, but Jack knew that any attempt at sleeping would be futile. So he walked into his study, grabbed some papers, and started drawing. He didn't know what, he didn't care what, he just started drawing.  
Ever since that morning his thoughts had been a mess, and he didn't know how to sort them out. He knew that he liked Mark a lot, like a friend, but he had never considered the fact that he may like him as more than that. Did he? He had no idea. The rough lines that he'd drawn started to turn into something more, the outlines of a face, the outlines of…

...of Mark’s face.

Of course it was always about Mark, with his drawing.

He didn't stop, he continued the sketch, he drew Princess Markiplier who was lonely in his tower, he drew giant thorns and roses in the middle of the page, and he drew another figure, who looked like a prince.

He had unconsciously started drawing himself.

After the sketch was finished, he had become tired enough to sleep, and stumbled to his bedroom, into his bed. 

* * *

The next morning, Jack and Mark walked to the station. There was some banter, but...things felt...well, things felt different. He saw Mark of, and started to walk home, patiently waiting for five o’clock, and for his husband to return from war…

* * *

 

 

Many expected that the time skip would skip to the station, when Mark would return, but no, it skipped to about four in the afternoon, when Jack got a message on Skype.

_F: bro you have to kiss mark_

_J: Who is this?_

_F: Felix  
F: but seriously kiss mark he’s head over heels for you_

Wait. Was this actually…?

_F: he wouldn't shut up about you_  
F: jack this jack that  
F: i know your life story now  
F: and your skype name  
F: but anyway go kiss him

* * *

_J:_ _Chiara I think that PewDiePie just messaged me_

_C: FJGHKGRRJTYERGNRBFWGHDMFJHHFKGCIGH WHAT DID HE SAY?!?!?!(!;;()76;(:)£:(;_

_J: He told me to kiss Mark_

_C: you should_

* * *

He was regretting his decision when he was standing on the platform.

Why was he even listening to these people?

He didn't know.

He was honestly shaking.

Then Mark walked onto the platform.

Jack was going to kiss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING BUT FUCKING SCHOOL FDJH,SD,JBEFAMNBADFNMDFABDAF.
> 
> Anyway, I couldn't update in the weekend BECAUSE I WAS AT VIDCON EUROPE!!!!!
> 
> It was fucking awesome.
> 
> Also, this will probably have one more chapter, and then I'm continuing with my new fic! It has one chapter so far lol.


	16. I Don't Really Regret You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack supposes he doesn't really regret social media after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH, IT'S FINALLY HERE! AFTER MORE THAN A MONTH (Hell, almost two) I HAVE FINALLY FINISHED THIS FANFIC! Hope you guys enjoy the last chapter!

_C: jack holy shit_

_C: mark uploaded a video an hour ago_

_C: i literally just watched it_

_C: it's him coming out_

_C: jack he's gay omfg_

 

Jack looked up from his phone, seeing the YouTuber walking towards him.

 

_J: wait what_

 

_C: yeah he came out as gay in his new video_

 

_J: sorry i’ve gtg talk to you later_

 

_C: [typing…]_

 

“Hey, Jackaboy.” Mark had a wide grin on his face and pulled the Irishman in for a hug.

 

“Hey, how was it?”

 

“It was great!” He exclaimed, as they were walking out of the station, “Felix and I recorded a couple of videos, Marzia joined us for cards against humanity – she is surprisingly good at it – and she's the one who convinced me to co-”

He stopped, a light blush colouring his cheeks.

 

Before Jack could ask what he was going to say, he felt someone tap his shoulder.

 

“H-hi, ehm, I’m Emily, and me and my friend Alice a-are really big fans. C-could we possibly, ehm, t-take a picture with you guys?” The girl who tapped him on his shoulder - Emily - stuttered. She was wearing a Markiplier shirt and her friend - Alice - had a Septic Eye Sam keychain on her rucksack.

 

“Of course!” The two men said, smiles on their faces, and Emily got out her phone.

 

After they’d taken a couple of pictures (one in which Mark and Jack were posing dramatically), they said their goodbyes and walked on.

 

_‘Oh my God this is the best day of my life!’_

_‘Same! And how they interacted with each other. I swear to cheeseballs if they are not together or at least crushing I will eat my own hand.’_

 

Jack overheard their conversation as they were walking away and blushed profusely.

 

But, luckily for his pink-haired friend, he forgot about the question he was going to ask.

 

* * *

 

 

_[11] Unread messages from: Chiara_

 

_C: OK TTYL!_

_C: Actually, I’m going to tell you what he said_

_C: Basically he said that he had known that he was gay for a long time, but that he had never thought it necessary to come out to his audience_

_C: After a while he became scared_

_C: Thought everybody might hate him_

_C: Then he realised that the hate didn’t matter because he has amazing friends and family who support him_

_C: (that was so sweet omgggg)_

_C: After that Mark said that ‘yes, he was single, but he wasn’t mingling because he was crushing on a specific person, so sorry guys’ and then he winked_

_C: He also apologised for crushing 14 y/o girls’ dreams_

_C: ANYWAY HAVE YOU KISSED HIM YET?_

_C: Or are you busy…;)_

_J: Jesus Christ Chiara we were walking home from the train station_

_J: And no, I haven’t kissed him yet_

_J: I’m pretty sure he likes me (like with us almost kissing yesterday, and pewds telling me to kiss him)_

_J: BUT IDK HOW TO ASK HIM OUT_

 

_C: waIT YOU ALMOST KISSED?_

 

_J: YEAH WE BOTH LEANED IN BUT I PANICKED AND SCREAMED ‘TOP OF THE MORNING TO YA’_

 

_C: you fucking idiot_

 

_J: ANYWAY THAT’S NOT THE POINT. HOW DO I ASK A GUY OUT?_

 

_C: WELL IDK. TELL HIM YOU WANT TO RECORD A VIDEO OF YOU TWO ACTING OUT FANFICTION AND WHEN IT COMES TO THE KISSING POINT FUCKING RAVISH HIM_

 

_J: Other than the ravishing part, thank you!!!!!!!!_

 

 _C: Wait, Jack, THAT WAS A JOKE!_ _  
_ _C: JACK?????!!_

_C: You are so screwed_

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, Merk.” Due to his nervousness, the Irish was full-on.

 

Mark looked up from his phone. “Yeah, ‘sup, Jackaboy?”

 _No stomach it’s not the time to become a butterfly zoo, stomach I swea-,_ “So, ehm, Chiara asked us if we could make a video of us actin’ out fanfiction - not smut, of course - and I thought ‘Hey, why not? It’d be funny and our subscribers would like it’. Well, most of ‘em, I guess. Like, the Septiplier shippers. They - ehm - they’d like it.”

 

“Yeah, sure, you wanna record it now, or?”

 

“Now.” Jack said hastily.

 

* * *

 

 

They decided that they’d do the video on both of their channels, each having two or three different stories.

 

“You wanna switch intros?”

 

“Only if ya do mine in an Irish accent.”

 

“Only if you do mine in an American accent.”

  
“Only if we impersonate each other.”

 

“Deal. You can go first.”

 

“Okay...Hello, everybody, my name is Markiplier, and welcome to fanfiction.”

 

“OH MY GOD, JACK!”

 

“What? Hey, stop laughin’, ya fookin’ bastard!”

 

“I'm- I’m sorry!”

 

“As if ye’re any better at doin’ an impression of me!”

 

“You wanna bet? WHAPOOSH. TOP OF THE MORNIN’ TO YA, LADDIES!”

“Louder!”

 

“TOPPADAMORNINTOYALADDIES”

 

“LOUDER!”

 

“TOPADAAAAAAAAA!”

 

“Perfect, ya nailed it!”

 

“Well, I am your clone so…”

 

“Oh yeah, well, if ye’re my clone, what am I thinkin’ right now?”

 

“I mean, I don't think that's how clones wo- Okay, fine.” Coughing noises. “Oh lawdy daedi, where’s me bottle o’ Jameson? Oh, I'd like to geet a holda his lucky charms! More like bottom o’ the mornin’ to me, oh boy lawdy daedi!”

 

“That was not what I was thinkin’!”

 

“Well I dunno, if you ask me it's pretty accurate!”

 

“No, it isn't!”

 

“It so is. Anyway, hello everybody, today is the day you've all been waiting for-”

 

“-Or dreadin’-”

 

“-The day that Septiplier recreates your fanfiction in real life!”

 

“So, Markimoo, which one do ya want to start with?”

 

“Ehhhmm...this one!”

 

* * *

 

 

After filming their interpretations of four fanfictions, Jack and Mark were just about ready to stop. To be fair, they would have if it wasn't for the fact that Chiara messaged the former.

 

_C: JACK FOR THE LOVE OF GOD STOP IGNORING ME_

 

Wait, Chiara wrote fanfiction. And _The Ocean_ ended with a kiss. That reminded him of his original plan and he was determined to follow it.

 

“Do you wanna stop, now, or?”

 

“I think we should do one more.”

 

“Which one?”

 

“The Ocean. I mean, it's Chiara’s fanfic and this was her idea, so it would only be fair.”

 

Mark nodded and looked it up on the computer screen in front of them. He had probably expected that they'd act out the start of the story, but Jack skipped right to the end, right to the kiss.

 

“Mark, I'm so done with all of yer whinin’! If ye’re so unhappy wit’ Felix, why don't ya just break up with him!” Jack fake screamed it at him, staring right into his dark eyes - he looked taken aback and the Irishman didn't know if it was real or just good acting.

 

“I-I…” Mark took a deep breath, “Why do you care so much?” His body showed hurt and anger, but anybody who looked into his eyes could see the playfulness in them. Jack was pretty sure that his own eyes mirrored them - though maybe nervousness was also in the mix.

 

Jack took a deep breath. “Because I love you.”

 

And with that said, Jack pulled Mark in for a kiss.

 

* * *

 

In the months that followed, the two didn't say a word about the videos to their subscribers. Thus, their Q&A at VidCon Europe – the first opportunity for fans to ask their questions and actually receive answers – was highly anticipated.

 

Generic YouTuber outro music was playing and Jack and Mark walked onto the stage, resulting into ear-piercing screams from the audience. The two sat down on the two chairs that had been set out for them, looked at each other and shouted in unison, “Top of the mornin’ to ya laddies!”

 

Once again, the crowd went wild.

 

“Was that- was that a good Irish accent, Jack?”

 

“Well, it was loud.”

 

“So that's basically a yes, right?”

 

“Ehm, no comment.”

 

“Anyway, that's not what this is about. This is a Q&A! No time for Irish accents!”

 

“But-”

 

“I said no time, Jack!”

 

“So ya just want me to shut up.”

 

“Yeah, or talk in sign language.”

 

“I do actually speak - or sign, I mean, some sign language.”

 

“Oh yeah?”

 

“Yeah”, Jack did some movements with his hands.

 

“And what does that mean?”

 

“That yer ma’s a turtle.”

 

“Hey!” Mark tackled the Irishman, tickling him as he was doing so.

 

“Mark- MARK STOP! I’M TOO TICKLISH FER T’IS!”

 

After they had calmed down, the American looked at the crowd, “So, I think that the volunteers have some microphones, right?” A thumbs up from a volunteer, “Yeah, so, does anybody have any questions for us?”

 

Dozens of hands shot straight up, some people literally jumping for their attention, and the odd few even had a sign with something on it.

 

“Wow, ehm, t’at are a lot of people.” The Irishman let out a nervous giggle, this was his first panel, after all, he didn’t want to mess it up.

 

“Yeah, you choose first?” Great, Mark, just great.

 

“Sure. Ehmmm…” He looked at the crowd, and spotted a girl with short, black hair holding up a sign saying _‘Pick me, Jack! I’ll do a backflip!’,_ “Okay, you, there, person with the sign sayin’ that they’ll do a backflip!” Her face lit up immediately and she walked into the open space between the two middle sections of the chairs. A volunteer handed her a microphone and she stepped a little closer to the YouTubers on the podium. “Hi. WOW JESUS THIS IS LOUD.”

Mark and Jack chuckled before asking her where she was from.

 

“I’m from Germany.”

 

“Can you really do a backflip?”

 

“Hell yeah!” She handed the microphone to a volunteer before doing one, receiving cheers from the people in the crowd.

 

“Wow, Jaysus, I was so scared fer ya fer a second!”

 

“Yeah, and I’m also slightly jealous. I wish I could do a backflip.”

 

“Don’t worry, Merk-” A few people in the audience screamed at his pronunciation of the name (screams of joy, that is), “-You’ll learn someday!”

 

“Hah, possibly. Anyway, what’s your question?”

 

“So, like, you posted a video a few months ago, and Jack - you leaned in and kissed Mark. So, I guess the question is: Is Septiplier real?” The audience screamed, dear God, they screamed.

 

Mark and Jack looked at each other for a second.

 

“Hell yeah, it is.”

 

* * *

 

After they both pulled away, Jack started blushing. Then Mark started blushing. They were staring at each other and blushing and dear God, it was awkward. This was going on for a few minutes until Mark finally cleared his throat, “So, eh, what was that for?”

 

“...melikingyou.”

 

“What did you say?”

 

“Me...ehm...liking you.” At this point, Jack’s hands were shaking so much that he had to sit on them.

 

Mark gave him a smile - one of those very bright ones that even the sun couldn’t compete with - and spoke those four words which the Irishman didn’t know he had needed.

 

“I like you too.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was it! Thank you to everybody who has read this, it really fills me with the motivation to write stuff. Also, I considered ending it with a person who asked them who tops and who bottoms (my girlfriend and I had our first ever argument about that - I'm not even kidding) but then I decided that this was actually quite nice. Sorry for not vividly describing Septiplier, maybe there will be an epilogue? I don't know, probably not. I am, however, most likely going to rewrite this (or a story with this idea) in the summer, so maybe I can do that then. 
> 
> By the way, it's taking me so long to update my other fanfic because I'm changing the ending, the original ending was...anticlimactic to say the least. (wow was that an unintentional anti pun i think it was).
> 
> ANYWAY THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING YOU'S THE BEST HAVE A GREAT DAY!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are any mistakes. And that it was so short. Sorry.


End file.
